Hero
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: Both father and son ran to the 2nd floor were she was and stopped at a door. But it was not any door it was their youngest Naruto's door. "Minato!" Kushina sobbed. " It's Naruto I feel it! Something is wrong with my baby! He's hurting!"


Naruto was angry. No scratch that, he's way passed that he's pissed. He was sick of his family. He snuck out to cool off and think. His older brother came into town. Okay, that was a happy time for his parents. After all who wouldn't want the golden child instead. The one who had good grades and never got in trouble. The one who helped his school or was class president. Not some old scum like him. The child that they didn't expect or want. One amazing child was enough for them why take the chance of a bad one? With all they pushed stuff on him. He always thought Kyuubi left home because they wanted him to do every thing. Even then Kyuubi never liked him much. He made that perfectly clear. He kept him at a distance. Glaring at him when there parents weren't looking or tripping him on the walk to their bus stops for school. He just hurt him with the teasing and bulling. He was bored though. He just got in a fight with his mother about school. As usual his father if he could even call them those names sided with her. So he left to his room cussing her out saying if they were so disappointed in him they should not have fucking had him. He sighed. He didn't know where to go. Sasuke and his family were on vacation with Hinata, Neji and there family. Ino, Shika, and Choji were at the fair. And Sakura, Shino and Sai were at the movies. He could always call Kiba but he would probably be with Hinata and her family. You know him and Hinata dating and all. Naruto's head dropped. Then his head shot up and he got a huge smile on his face. He'll go to the Hokage's Park. It was a really cool theme park that he went to about every other day. He always went there when he was mad to cool off. Of course his parents knew this to but what do they care? He's just a waste of space. He smiled and felt for his gamma-chan. His grandpa Sarutobi the third owner of the park gave him. Then there was Tsunade. The fifth owner of the park. She treats him like a grandson. But hits him when he calls her baa-chan even though she's in her mid 50's. But her looks are that of a woman in her 20's. No one knows how she does it. He smiled and raced to the park. After the 20 minute ride on a bus to bird city he paid the fee to the gate attendant Kotetsu before running in the park when he got there. He laughed at the mascot emu falling and ran to his favorite ramen stand. People at the park stared with twitching eye brow's while the owner of the stand Ickiraku and his daughter laughed. "You broke your record of 25 Naruto" the chef laughed. Naruto burped and patted his swelling belly. " I can still eat more but my wallet can't handle it" he said sheepishly smiling. The old man laughed and scooted Naruto along. " Go do what you youngsters do" he said. Naruto saluted and said "yes sir" and ran off. He turned his head when screaming ran through his shop. He didn't have time to blink before pain erupted in his shoulder and he was on the ground. Daughter Ayame bleeding out next to him. Naruto smiled at the warm feeling. ' That is what love feels like' he thought. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He suddenly froze. Loud bangs echoed through the park. He eminently un-froze and started running. But it wasn't away from it it was closer toward it. As the noise and screaming got louder men with guns started showing up. Naruto put his jujitsu so use and did a upper cut kick to 3 men and knocked them out. He ran over to three and did a round house kick. After what felt like hours there were two men left. He ran toward them and went for a jaw punch but they dodged grabbing Naruto's arm and pining him to the ground. It was then Naruto realized just how little energy he had left. He looked at the faces under the hood. It was a teenager by the looks of it and a man that looked like Tsunade's real age. Naruto stared into his yellow eyes. They faintly reminded him of a snake's. Suddenly he felt some thing cold to his temple. Then the man talked " Kabuto after we kill him we are to leave". The teenager addressed as Kabuto nodded and looked at Naruto and smirked. Then he pulled the trigger and it went dark.

* * *

Nazimaki-Uzumaki Home

* * *

Kushina felt scared. She could not put her finger on it but she felt something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She felt like her heart was being ripped out. She looked up from her tea to Minato. He was pale and looked like he had the same feeling. They locked eyes and stood up both going to their children's rooms to see what was wrong. Minato went to his eldest's room and knocked on the door. When Kyuubi opened the door he looked at Minato. "Yes Tou-san?" he asked. Minato smiled and said "Just seeing if you were okay, son" he said back. Kyuubi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kushina's scream echoed through the house. Both father and son ran to the 2nd floor were she was and stopped at a door. But it was not any door it was their youngest Naruto's door. "Minato!" Kushina sobbed. " It's Naruto I feel it! Something is wrong with my baby! He's hurting!" she screamed into his shirt. Minato went wide eyed and looked to Kyuubi. "Kyuu-kun go get the car keys and look for Naru-chan now" he yelled. Kuubyi nodded and ran down stairs and to the car. Soon the engine came to life and he was racing down the street. Minato led Kushina to the living room and set her on the couch he went to grab her tea but it was cold. " Kushi-hime I'll go make some fresh tea." he said softly. She nodded and let go of his hand. When he left the room she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The channel it was on was covering a news story.

TODAY AT AROUND 5:30 P.M. THERE WAS A SHOOTING AT THE POPOULER THEME PARK IN BIRD CITY'S HOKAGE'S PARK. THE SHOOTING WAS DEVISTATING KILLING 25 PEOPLE AND INGERING MORE THAN 40. HERE IS A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THOSE FALLEN VICTIMS.

Kushina grabbed her tea from Minato when he came back in the room. He sat on the couch and looked at the TV.

JAPENECE VICTIMS 15 IN ALL

AYAME ICKIRAKU

MONO KANIME

LILLY TAKANA

AMY TAKASHI

SORA TAKASHI

LORA NORANO

SASUNO KANA

KANAME SHIRO

NANA LONG

MAKISHI TAKANA

SORN LOU

EMNA NAKASHI

SAKUMA LANAGA

SHINGI SHEKA

NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAZIMAKI

AMERICAN TOURISTS 10 IN ALL

EMA STEVENES

JHON THOMSAN

CARAL LOIS

EMA DAWN

MIRANI CHARLES

TMAYA LUNS

WANE BLACK

STEVEN FISHBACK

CANARY MUELLER

ALEX REANS

Minato gasped and dropped his jaw. Kushina dropped her tea cup. It shattered and flew all over. Kushina jumped up and grabbed Minato's arm. She grabbed the 2nd car's keys and went to the car. They both got in and speed down the road.

* * *

HOKAGE'S PARK

* * *

People separated when a mini van went speeding to them. The door opened to revel a woman with long red hair and red puffy eyes. Then a very handsome man with blond hair and red puffy eyes also stepped out. The people assumed that one of the dead or hurt were theirs. The woman talked to the police and the woman nodded. She went to to of the coroners and then brought out a body. The surrounding audience watched as the cloth was removed to revile a blond child looking about 15. The man and woman fell to their knees. The police bowed their heads in respect. Then spoke for all to hear. " ma'am this child saved many lives. He stopped all but two of the 15 shooters using marital arts. He also managed to get blood off of the two that got away so if we catch them we can be sure it's them. He saved more lives than we'll ever know. He really is a hero." Kushina nodded but continued crying. He was always her hero.

* * *

Epilogue: Newspaper article.

* * *

On Tuesday October 9 at a shooting in Bird city's Hokage's Park twelve were killed. Among those victims we should look at Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki (October 10-October 9). He saved many lives. At a young age he was taught jujitsu a form of martial arts. His friends say some times he could get carried away and would show bullies but he was always careful. When we asked for a picture we were given this picture of him with his parents. (story pic is the picture) Right Kushina Uzumaki (mother) left Minato Nazimaki (father) middle Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki. The brother had told us one thing and to be honest it moved all of us. He said ' When I first saw him the day he came home I didn't like him. My parents payed more attention to the intruder than me. I hated it. I was the golden child to them and the monster in the closet to him. Now that I think about it it wasn't even about my parents attention on him any more. It was always about his talent to attract people. He always seemed to make people love him and yet I didn't. I guess I was mad about that. When I went to collage something dawned on me. What was the point. I focused all my time on hime making him shrink when I walk in the room that I never realized what that did to him mentally. He started helping others outside the house instead of being here. And he trained in jujitsu so hard. Soon he was never home and out just helping the street kids. Some times I think "what if"?

What if I hadn't been like I was when we were young? If I had supported him? Or maybe or if I had just said hi instead of go away. But now that I think about it I'm happy I did it. Because if I didn't he would not have been the baby brother I'm so proud of'.

And when we talked to his father Minato Nazimaki he had told us this too

' I took my son for granted. I grew up not knowing a parent's love and he did too. I have no excuse for what I have done and why I acted that way. There are no means to justify why I decided that my oldest was more important. I am not a good husband ,father, or just a person. I have no right to say I have two sons or that he is my pride and joy. I did nothing a person with morals should do could do or would do. I agree with all the people that think I am a bad person because I am. I neglected my son for the older one. I honestly couldn't even tell you his favorite color, movie, sport, or any thing a father should know. I didn't raise my son to be the hero he was. He did it being him. And I wish i took the time to get to know who he was.'

The mother Kushina Uzumaki refused to a interview but said this one thing.

'Call me what you will. Bad mother, neglecter, tormentor. Anything but something I want to make clear is this, yes I didn't pay attention as he grew, yes I yelled at him constantly, and yes I was in general a horrible mother but one this I am not (tears falling) Is a mother who hates her child. Yes I could have done a lot more but I didn't hate him in the slightest. And nothing anyone could have said or could say will ever change my mind!'

This boy had a family like no other. And I for one Moshimoro Nanime CEO of Nanime Printing Co. am proud to say Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki I love you. You saved my baby girl.

Thank you.

* * *

Okay, i wrote this while i had no internet is it okay?


End file.
